Mister Twister (Young Justice)
Bromwell Stikk, going under the alias Mister Twister, is a villain in the animated TV show Young Justice. History Welcome to Happy Harbor Past Along with T.O. Morrow, Brom Stikk created a powered suit capable of generating tornados and controlling the weather in a manner similar to Red Tornado. He wanted to wear the suit in an attempt to flush out and reprogram Red Tornado, but T.O. Morrow convinced him not to wear the suit himself. In this episode, Bromwell Stikk thus controls an android piloting the Mister Twister-suit. In the episode While attacking Happy Harbor Power Plant, he is attacked by the Team. He fends them all off easily by creating whirlwinds. He then mocks the team for being children and also states that he had hoped to be challenged by a superhero. After defeating the team he levitates away only to be challenged by Kid Flash outside the facility. When Megan realises that she cannot read Twisters mind, she falsely thinks that he is Red Tornado who is testing the team. After realising this, Twister considers it ironic as Red Tornado was the very hero he had hoped to meet. Before he can finish them off, Megan hides the entire team with her powers. Twister accepts this and is ready to let them live but claims that he will kill them all should they challenge him again. He then flies to a nearby coastal village where he creates even more tornados to lure Red Tornado in. The team minus Megan attacks him once more. When Red Tornado seemingly flies in, he fights Twister who fends off all of Red Tornados attacks. He then attaches cords to Red Tornado's head to reprogram him but is shocked to see that he is not facing Red Tornado but Megan who has changed her appearance. She blasts Twister off of her and with combined efforts, the team manages to defeat the android, ripping off its arms and causing Stikk to drop out of him. Megan then lifts a rock and crushes Stikk. The team is shocked by this ruthless execution but Megan reveals that he man was only an android as well. Back at their hideout, Stikk and T.O. Morrow talk about the destruction of the suit. Stikk claims that he is happy that Morrow convinced him to use an android to control the suit instead of going himself. Humanity Stikk and Morrow are seen again in the episode Humanity. While Morrow talks to the captured Red Tornado, Stikk repairs the robots Red Inferno and Red Torpedo, which have been damaged by the Young Justice team while they captured Tornado. He manages to get them back online. He flees while Morrows newest creation, Red Vulcano, destroys Morrow who is revealed to be an android. At the end of the episode it is revealed that the true Morrow is old, frail and dying and that Stikk is also his caretaker. He is visited by Red Tornado, who promises not to hurt Morrow but to care for him - evil as he might be, he's still Red Tornado's father. Gallery MisterTwister.png|Twister TwisterKidFlash.png|Twister faces Kid Flash StikkAndroid.png|The Stikk-android inside the suit StikkMorrow.png|Stikk with Morrow de:Mister Twister (Young Justice) Category:TV Show Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Young Justice Villains Category:Male Category:Cartoon Villains